


不动声色15

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [25]
Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Series: 博君一肖 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424458
Kudos: 18





	不动声色15

占有欲极强s博x洁癖头牌m战  
大家可以品一品前文一博对赞比的称呼变化，战战和肖战是不同的意思

（39）  
不知怎么，两个人就一起难辨彼此地滚到王一博名下的房产里了，工作什么乱七八糟的物什，大概两个人谁也无心去管。  
其实也顺理成章——小别胜新婚，更不要说如狼似虎之王一博。  
市中心的别墅区，是在最奢华的地段盘下的小区，恐怕一个月的物业费都抵得上工薪阶层两个月的工资。  
如今的王一博自然不可能再把当年学校边上的公寓作婚房，只是还固执地留着那间肖战从未涉足的房间，跟自己怄气似的。  
别墅装修自然是极大的手笔，单从室外苏州园林一般的装潢设计，就让王一博的这栋和其他平平无奇的别墅区别开来，说不上来的高不可攀。  
节溪断谷，楹联窗柩，庭院深远，古木交柯——轩冕高官每每参观对此赞不绝口，饶是对这些身外之物不甚了然的大爷大妈，也能看出些名堂，这就叫雅俗共赏。  
室内的实木的地板带来视觉上的极端舒适，大约是走了地暖，带袜踩在地板上暖融融的。落地窗把阳光放进屋内，慵懒地洒了一地，透过单向玻璃还能清晰看见外景的亭台池石。  
只是肖战暂时没有时间细品这些，只是飞快地扫了一眼就垂下眼帘——因为王一博的眼神已经恨不得把他生吞活剥拆吃入腹了。  
“脱。”  
简短的指令，肖战不敢等王一博说第二遍，再次在王一博面前跪下来，伸手就去解领带。  
王一博用野兽一般赤裸的眼神盯着他动作，像地狱深处魔鬼的舌一寸一寸舔舐着他的躯干。肖战觉得那眼神甚至要崩出火星子来，生生将他灼穿烫熟。正装的男人总是有别样的禁欲美，裁剪得当的西裤包裹着尤物性感的臀腿，尤其当这杀人诛心的美感与“肖战”结合，那绝佳功效胜过世间任何情药的催化。  
王一博甚至觉得，肖战一丝不苟地扣好扣子系起领带，就理应被凌辱着扒去，就理应为性爱服务，就是为了他精心准备，别人谁都没有资格觊觎，甚至连看一眼都算亵渎  
肖战的手不住颤抖，区区七颗扣子，他竟花了好大功夫才解开。  
他提心吊胆，他难抑希冀。他无数个难眠的日夜里都想着王一博，想那对无上神明又杀伐千军的眼，想那双令他痛不欲生又欲仙欲死的手，想那具充满力量且生机勃勃的男性身体。他又害怕，怕王一博从来没有想过自己，毕竟他身边的佳人哪怕走了一批也有人争先恐后抢破了头要填空；怕王一博不理解自己的离去，毕竟他高傲一世，怎么会低下头来揣摩别人的所想所思；他更怕自己对王一博这份难舍难分的依恋，因为这将会成为有心人钳制王一博前进的筹码，是王一博路上的绊脚石。  
王一博，王一博，王一博。  
一直以来习惯了形单影只的孤狼，有朝一日被人顺着毛抚养。他想和宠物狗一样，温顺地舔舐主人的额角，却无比悲哀地发现自己的利齿只会让那人受伤。  
一尘不染的衬衫终于被肖战亲手丢在一边，王一博眼中按捺不住的火种几乎是一瞬间燃得熊熊无边。  
肖战本就瓷白的皮肤，在泡完图书馆紧接着就是泡办公室的生活调教下，远看几乎找不到一点瑕疵。在肆意的阳光照射下，王一博却微微眯起眼来——他看得太仔细了，肖战皮肤上分明还残存着淡褐色的疤痕，给这具身体平添一抹战损的妖冶。  
要说四年来，王一博一点也不生气、一点都不难过，那是绝无可能的。他根本不敢触碰与肖战有关的记忆，因为一旦掘开一个蚁穴般的小口，所有狂烈的情绪都会决堤。他懂肖战的苦衷，他愿意等他回来好好恋爱，可他还是委屈——那种忠心耿耿的狗崽崽被主人抛弃的委屈。他甚至自嘲地觉得自己像忠犬八公，每天做的最有意义最出息的事就是等肖战，眼巴巴地等。  
坚持不住的时候他就想，肖战说过等待是浪漫的东西，然后把白兰地当白开水往胃里灌，让胃的烧灼转移掉心中难耐的刺痛。可越借酒浇愁，人就愈发清醒，后来他干脆滴酒不碰了，学会与心中的千疮百孔共存，以绝对的理智和清醒的头脑去对抗压抑心中的爱和难过。  
人非草木皆有情，不如不遇倾城色。  
他想过再见到肖战的时候，要以成熟的、稳重的姿态拥抱他，接纳他。可肖战方才在他眼前那一跪，简直跪在了他的心上。  
他还是很委屈，像个长不大的孩子一样。  
视线一寸一寸下移，触碰到那粉褐色蓓蕾的时候，王一博却觉得心里最后那点暴戾与不甘都消逝殆尽——红色的宝石在赤乌羲赫下熠熠，年岁带走了太多东西，这块坚硬的顽石却还是一如初见时惊艳，甚至和肖战完美的躯干融为一体——那是一件只可远观不可亵玩的艺术尚品。  
风再大，也吹不走太阳。  
肖战的皮肤肉眼可见地泛起红色，他讷讷地伸手又要去解腰带，却被王一博捉了那只手。肌肤的接触几乎让肖战直接高潮了，胳膊上泛起密密匝匝的鸡皮疙瘩，耳根也红了透彻。  
王一博变戏法一般摸出一个暗红的项圈扣在他脖子上，肖战配合地扬起了天鹅般优雅的颈部，任由王一博摆布的模样自是取悦了王一博。  
他拍打着肖战浑圆的臀瓣，发出令人羞耻的响声，嘴上更是不放过肖战：“小奴隶，你都不知道你现在的样子有多欠操。”

（40）  
日影稍斜了些，阳光还是暖融融的，带着些顽皮，友好地伸出手抚摸八荒万物。  
王一博这幢别墅，连院落的面积都比旁边的大些。四周是长得郁郁葱葱的高树，冠若华盖，杆似屏风，生生将将房屋主体与尘世喧嚣隔绝，宛如城市中心的一湾世外桃源。叠石成山，毫无章法的嶙峋怪石像是从山头直接搬来，零落地堆叠却与此情此景格外映衬。园林不缺水，一泓流觞曲水铮铮淙淙地穿过桥洞，消逝在一篇葱翠之间。  
恬山静水间，隐隐有一人影，和一个大型动物虚晃的身型。  
“哼嗯……主唔人……”  
肖战口里扣着口枷，呜呜咽咽地说不清，来不及吞回的津液顺着嘴角淌下，樱红色的小嘴煞是喜人。他眼里氤氲着雾气，眼尾的泪痕还没有干透，一张小脸半是哀求半是索取，显然被欺负的不清。  
项圈连了一根细长的银链，一端握在王一博手里。他好整以暇地坐在院中的石墩上，雅致的石桌上摆满了茶具，清雅的龙井香漂浮在午后清新的空气里。如果不视肖战此刻令人血脉喷张的淫乱模样，当真会以为王一博只是来此进行赏景品茗的高雅活动。  
肖战戴了严实的护膝和护掌，四肢着地，以宠物的姿势跪俯着，窄腰低沉，丰腴的臀丘高高扬起，脸颊还讨好一般轻轻蹭着王一博的裤脚。他的前端被一根柱形的尿道栓堵塞，同时又被量体定制的皮套束缚。命根子被把控的恐惧反而激发了更多快感，那要命的小玩意不住震动，肖战甚至感觉它在漏电——否则怎么会如此要命，他甚至产生了失禁的错觉。  
但也只是错觉，尿道栓顾名思义，尽职尽责地堵塞了他发泄的两处途径，他什么也射不出，更做不到排泄。  
前端的折辱已经令人足够崩溃，但与后穴的待遇比起来简直是小巫见大巫。灌完肠之后王一博好心地帮肖战排了出来，但事情远没有那么简单。冰冰凉凉的圆球被一个一个塞进来，王一博甚至戏谑地要求肖战报数。  
“战战猜猜看，你的宝贝小穴有多能吃？”王一博轻轻抚摸着穴口的褶皱，感受身下人无助的呻吟和充满情欲的调子，“猜错的话，就多罚一颗……”  
“主人……求求主人，饶了战战……哈啊……”  
球体在肠道内碰撞挤压，一种诡异的快感顺着脊柱攀附，搔刮着大脑皮层。王一博没打算那么快停手，直到饱胀感让肖战轻微地翻起白眼，王一博才把一个带着蓬松尾巴的肛塞塞了进去。震动打开的瞬间，肖战根本稳不住身，歪歪扭扭地软了身体，最后到底没栽在地上，而是跌进了王一博的怀里。  
四年没见的主人更加心狠，又愈发温柔。两种截然的气质在王一博身上浑然天成地融合，由不得肖战多想，就已然沉沦溺毙。  
他到底是经历了多少磨砺，才会如此决绝。他到底是受了多少委屈，才会如此温柔。  
王一博把他牵到院子里的时候肖战整个人都紧绷起来，泪珠不住地掉，他拼命蹭着王一博的裤管哀求，试图博得主人的一念同情——敞开的环境实在是令人缺乏安全感，总有一种被人窥视的惊悚如影随形，仿佛自己淫荡的一面被搬上台面，剖析在世人面前任人宰割。  
王一博却是有一下没一下地抚摸肖战柔软的发丝，扣着他的头和他接吻，霸道的舌闯开肖战的唇齿，征伐着小奴隶口腔中每一寸方土，拼命吮吸索取，交换着津液和气息，仿佛这样就可以弥补那四年的空缺。  
肖战的担心其实挺多余，整片别墅区都是王一博的地皮，他早就遣走了上下打点的佣人，偌大的园区，此刻惟他二人。在王一博的安抚下，肖战慢慢放松下来，他的头轻放在王一博的双膝，在无边静谧的陪伴中无数次达到高潮的欢愉。  
“主人……主人……”肖战声弱如蚊，带着情动，“对不……”  
“嘘——”王一博不由分说地堵住了肖战没有脱口的半句话，“什么都不要想，把你的身和心，交给我就好。”  
tbc.


End file.
